The Striker's Angel
by Kazuma Prime
Summary: NOTICE: Story coming down on March 1, 2013. See author profile for details. Kira is starting his senior year, facing difficulties right from day one. Could one accident change everything for him? There's only one way to find out. KiraLacus, other couplings on the side


SS30: Try, try as I might, I can never seem to get myself to stay focused or dedicated to anything these days. Still, that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up. I may update few and far between, but I do what I can to get updates in as often as I'm able to. Anyway, basically this fic is going to take place in much the same general place as my Treasoner's Princess fic, after they have graduated and prior to school starting back up. Though it could be classified as a crossover, very few will actually appear from the first fic. In addition, there wont be anything written in this story that will reveal the plot of Princess until after it's been completed. Anyway, I'm going to start it out now so I hope you'll enjoy "The Striker's Angel". Please note that you do not have to read Treasoner's Princess to fully enjoy Angel. Anyway, on to the story that's taken WAY too long for me to get started writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

Summer...the word held many different meanings to many different people. To little kids in grade school, it meant freedom from school, a time to get out and enjoy the best time of their life before the inevitable return to their dreaded studies. To working men and women, it was a chance to get outside and enjoy the warmth and activities only this season would yield for the average 3 months it was around, as well as make their lives literal hell in the workplace from the heat and knowledge their fun would have to wait until after their day was said and done.

Of course, their was the other portion of the young people caught right between, and these ones held most notably the biggest diversity of all. Some greeted summer by working their tails off, saving their earnings for the coming school year or even college in the future. Others used the time to goof off, relax, and have a good time. Then, there were those who held summer as the possibility of love and romance, holding out for that one slim chance of finding someone to be with, even if it was ended by September, the memories they would have would last a lifetime. And that was worth it in the end.

But, as all stories go, summer was starting to draw towards an end. August was now in its final week. September would start the following Tuesday, and with it school as well. The vast majority of studies-hating students loathed the idea of barely starting school in September. Blame a late Labor Day for that one. Then again, it couldn't be helped, so by this time, most were just doing their best to enjoy the end of summer as best they could.

One said student was 18-year old Kira Yamato. Soon to be a senior in high school at Archangel High School, he had enjoyed the previous 3 years of his high school life pretty well, a few bumps along the way but then, every teen experienced at the very least, one major issue in those four years.

"Well...guess this is it. Just this weekend and then it'll be all over," the brunette said to himself while looking at the sunset. He was standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the basketball hoop pole that stood on the side of the driveway. Kira thought back to all the events that took place in the 3 years.

"_A lot sure has happened. Back then I never would have imagined that I'd find not only my best friend going to the same high school, but also I had a twin sister. So many things have happened..." _

His thoughts were interrupted by the soreness in his right arm, which soon spread down to his leg. Kira rubbed both slowly, his gaze drifting downward.

"Damn...I was so hoping to have finished as a senior with 4 years of football. Guess I'll have to settle for 3," he sighed.

"Kira..." a voice spoke behind him. Turning, he found his blonde sister standing near him, slowly walking up beside him.

"Hey Cagalli. Just out here thinking about a few things," he said while looking back at the setting sun.

"Yeah, I noticed. It's your injury again, isn't it?" Kira nodded at this.

"I was really hoping that I'd be back to normal by June. By the time the rodeo came around last month, I knew that any hope I had for playing football was dead."

Cagalli looked down at the dead grass that sat to the west of the old cracked driveway. "Well, the doctor did say there's hope for basketball. I know that football was special to you because that guy got you into it, but he's graduated now. You wouldn't get to play side-by-side with him anyway. Besides, isn't Shinn, Athrun, and Dearka going to be enough this year?"

"I guess so. I just wish that accident hadn't happened." The blonde then swat his head lightly.

"That's your own damn fault. You were on a road you didn't know, late at night way up in the mountains. You could have been-"

"Killed, I know," Kira cut her off. "I know that, you didn't let it go from the time it happened in May, up until just recently. I know you were worried about me."

At this she turned to him with a depressed look that made him cringe slightly.

"Not just me, but everyone there at school. Dad, Athrun, Lacus, Mirallia, even Flay." At the mention of his former girlfriend, Kira rolled his eyes. "Yeah, pretty much the one time she shows she cares. Isn't it weird? Took me almost dying for her to show actual human emotions. I know deep down she's a good person, but it's covered in so much crud that it's easy for you to forget how good she can be, when not acting like a total scumbag."

Cagalli laughed lightly at this. Even with a serious topic like this, Kira always found a way to make her smile. He really was her brother, no doubt.

"She still trying to get you back after you broke off with her last month?" she asked curiously.

"You kidding?" Kira scoffed, pulling out his phone and flipping it open. Looking through the inbox that held 200 messages total, a good 174 were from Flay. Cagalli shook her head at this.

"Doesn't give up does she?"

"And that's just from today. This has been going on for a week now, don't ask me why it's just recently because I really don't know and I don't want to talk to her. I know what she'll say, she'll be like-"

"Cagalli! Can you come here a minute?" Uzumi Nara Attha called from the front door of the house.

"Sure dad, be right there!" she called back. "Be right back Kira."

As she walked toward the front door, he thought back to yet another thing that had occurred.

"_Sometimes I find it odd that she refers to him as her father, considering that she knows he's not hers by blood. Then again, there's more to family than just blood_."

Kira didn't actually live with the Cagalli and her father, merely he stayed every so often. When his parents died, his mother's sisters' family, the Yamato's, took Kira in and he even took their surname. However, he just couldn't come to call them his parents. He knew they were his aunt and uncle, always were, always would be. And all three of them were just fine with that. No sense in pushing an issue that doesn't need to be, his Uncle Haruma had said once.

"_Oh well, that's all in the past now. It's time to focus on the here and now anyway. Where is he anyway? I thought that he'd be giving me a ring to tell me what the deal is-"_

As if to answer his own question, Kira's cell phone started ringing, the song "New Divide" playing as he looked at the caller id.

"Speak of the devil," he said with a smile. Flipping it open, he greeted the caller.

"Hey, what's up?...Not much, just hanging with Cagalli and her dad....yeah so what'd you find out?...nothing huh? Don't worry, something will turn up I'm sure...anyway, so did you get your truck fixed?....Awesome! Well then were all set, Uzumi's taking his trailer and you said you got a big enough tent...who's going? Uh let's see...you, me, Cagalli and her dad...Well they are staying with Athrun and Lacus at his dad's lakehouse....you don't have to bash about his dad, I know you don't like him....I get the point man. Well, if we leave tomorrow, then we'll be up there Friday, Saturday and come home Sunday....don't remind me, hate how Labor day's so late..."

At this point, Cagalli returned outside, followed by her father, they waited while Kira finished his phone call. "Yeah...well knowing them we'll meet up at the island. Shinn and his family are camping there so we could....okay look, I gotta get going. I've still got to pack and everything...yeah. Time? Um, let's shoot for around 1....just meet here at Cagalli's and we'll go up together...I'll talk with him about it. Alright, see you tomorrow man.....Later." Kira ended his conversation with the sound of his phone flipping shut.

"Interrupt anything?" Uzumi inquired.

"Nah, just the usual. You know how he can be," he shrugged. Cagalli frowned slightly.

"So Asuka will be there, huh?" Uzumi turned to his daughter.

"Cagalli, that's no way to address a classmate." Kira sighed as he changed the subject before it went any further.

"Hey, what time will we be going up to the Lake?" Uzumi ran a hand through his hair at this.

"Hm...not sure exactly. Seeing as I have to take Friday off, it will probably be fairly late I'm afraid. I hope your friend won't be too impatient about this."

Cagalli cringed at the thought of their former senior, and how he'd take the news.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Kira said optimistically. "How late are we talking? 2, 3 p.m.?"

"Eh...more along the lines of 4 or 5 pm." Kira soon got a look of surprise on his face. "You're serious?" Uzumi nodded his head at this, then turned to head inside, noting he had to continue getting ready.

"...oh boy," Kira said, rubbing his eyes while lifting his head skyward.

"Yeah, that's not good. I hate going up late, but when HE finds out this..."

"I know Cagalli, but we can't help it. Well, maybe..." The blonde twin looked at her brother. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well, what if you stayed here with a friend and I went up to the lake with him? That way we can get the boat launched and I can help him get what we can ready?" he suggested.

"Yeah, okay...but Kira....what 'friend' are we talking about?" Cagalli asked while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Um...well..."

The following day...

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NO WAY!" an angry Shinn shouted as Kira told him his idea. "Come on Shinn! It's only a 35 mile drive, that's less than an hour."

"Yeah an hour that's a waste of my time! I'd be better off going up with my family and besides, I'm camping on the Island with my family. I don't see how I should be involved with her anyway!" Shinn growled.

The Asuka's had dropped off Shinn with Kira, who in turn drove from his apartment over to the Attha's, at which point the teen became enraged.

"Just do it and...I'll owe you one." Shinn narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're damn right you'll owe me one! Your sister isn't friendly with me, I'm not with her. That's the way it's always been." Kira sighed as he rubbed the brow of his nose. "Just do it okay?"

"Fine...but I'm sitting in the backseat," Shinn scoffed.

"Yeah, damn straight you're sitting in the back," Cagalli spoke as she walked up behind Kira.

"Are you ordering me around?!" Shinn nearly shouted. The blonde grinned at him. "What's wrong Asuka?"

"Forget this Kira, I'm not going up with her!"

"Would you rather walk?" Cagalli stated. Silence greeted her before Shinn mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said the backseat will be fine," he muttered before climbing in. Cagalli smirked in victory. Kira simply rubbed the brow of his nose to alleviate the stress the two were giving him. "Sis, could you PLEASE not get into a fight with him while your dad drives up there?"

She scoffed at this. "That depends on him." Kira pleaded with her for about 10 more minutes before she finally gave in. "Alright, alright. I'll keep my mouth shut, so long as he does the same."

Kira looked inside the open door of the suburban at Shinn, looking up from his ipod. "I will if she does," he said while starting on some food he brought in his bag.

"Alright, just please don't cause problems while Uzumi is driving alright? Save it for up at the Lake, agreed?" Two 'okays' were heard as Cagalli's father emerged from the house.

"All set? Good, we'll meet you up there Kira. Don't forget to lock up when you leave."

"Will do Uzumi. See you guys up there," he said as the man got into the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway, taking with him the RV trailer, and two disgruntled teens. Going back inside, he grabbed his things, and waited out on the porch for his ride.

Pulling out his cellphone, he texted a few people, Athrun and Cagalli mostly. The distant roar of an engine alerted him as the familiar white Chevy truck appeared. In the bed were 3 large canoe-like boats, and being towed by the truck was a brown and peach colored boat. Smiling, Kira picked up what was his and headed toward the truck as a familiar face appeared from the driver side.

(A/N: Without looking ahead, I'll give you 3 guesses as to who the driver is.)

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up," Kira said as the man passed him to grab his other belongings.

"Aw come on dude. I had to get all the way ready. That cd took longer than I thought. Plus the guys on my account wanted to play another match so I couldn't say no," the burgundy-haired man spoke.

"Heh, yeah I guess we both have the same problem when it comes to Xbox now don't we?" Kira laughed. The friend grinned as he set the football, sleeping bag, and pillow in the back-seat of the dual-cab truck. Having put his things beside the driver's, he climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door, fastening his seat belt as the man put the truck into drive and pulled out onto the road.

"So, think this weekend will be good?"

"Well, with you and your sister up there, along with Athrun's group and Shinn and his family, should be good.. And my mechanic did say he just gave the Seahawk a full tune-up so we should be good to go," he said with confidence.

"Tune-up huh? What all did he do- wait Seahawk?" Kira asked in confusion.

Throwing a thumb behind him where the large, 18-footer could be seen from the right side of the back window. "That's what I call her, sounds cool don't it?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Whatever you say," Kira said unsurely, not wanting to anger him. _I am suprised he's taking the whole going up late thing better than anticipated...hopefully making the cd put him in better spirits._

"Anyway, yeah the engine, new tires and wheel, and a bunch of other things that should have been done a long time ago."

"Got it," Kira replied as the man turned on his music, the sound of a guitar came through the speakers.

"Ah yeah! This song always suits my summer mood!" the driver stated, the intro to Van Halen's "Human's Being" starting up as he pulled onto the highway headed toward the lake.

As they drove up listening to the various songs, Kira looked out the window, his companion glancing over at him after the 5th song began. Turning it down, he started talking to him once more. "Something on your mind dude?"

"You think...you think that..."

"Think what Kira?" he asked curiously. The teen shook his head. "It was just about-"

"Lacus Clyne?" Kira blushed a bit at the thought of the pink-haired girl. "M-maybe. But she's with Athrun, so nevermind.

The black-gloved driver thought for a moment, smirking inside his head. _You'd be suprised Kira...just how mistaken you just might be._

(A/N: Anyone guess yet? Well if you didn't, here's your answer coming up real soon.)

They continued to drive up into the forested canyon, the road soon climbing up past a large, moss-covered dam. The two soon found themselves looking out across beautiful Detroit Lake, 9-miles of pure, perfect aquatic fun, fishing, and leisure that was enjoyed by many across the state, even the country.

Hours later...

Having arrived around dusk, Kazuma decided to wait till morning to launch the boat. He stood against the bumper of his truck, looking through the messages in his phone before glancing up and noticing his pal was nowhere to be seen. The man turned towards the main site where Cagalli and her father were sitting besides a fire.

"Hey Cagalli, you seen your bro? Kira's been gone since about 9 and it's getting late." The blonde looked up at him.

"Check by the lake. I think he's worried about something. He usually does this when something's on his mind." Kazuma nodded in response, walking across the road to the paved path.

Kira was looking up at the night's sky on the wide shoreline of the lake. Being August meant the lake had gone down, the dam letting water out for crops in the large valley 35 miles west of the mountains. The shore was littered with large rocks, the ground soft and muddy in places.

The night was cool and clear, a half-moon shown brightly in the night's sky and the stars were quite evident. Directly across from the campground, the dark outline of the mile-and-a-half long island known as Piety Knob could be made out, a few lights on the east shore of the landmass were signs of the island camping ground.

He sighed as he thought about the girl he couldn't get out of his head. Why he kept thinking about her was anyone's guess. Kira was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice his alumni friend walk up behind him.

"Don't worry Kira, I'm willing to bet you'll have a blast this weekend."

The brunette smiled slightly at this, his hands in his pockets as he stared across the lake, looking southeast where the small town was located.

"Think so Kazuma?"

"Absolutely dude," he said confidently.

Kira smiled at this, feeling a little better from the fighter's words. "Come on, it's getting late and we've got a big weekend ahead of us," Kazuma stated as he turned back towards the camp.

The brunette nodded, but not before giving one more forlorn look toward where Lacus was staying with her group and his best friend Athrun.

_Hope you're right Kazuma...I really hope you're right..._ He thought, giving his right leg a rub while starting back up towards their campsite.

How often though that fate works in ways that nobody intended, nor expected...

Next:

Kira does his best to enjoy the weekend, even though he knows that afterwards things would turn toward school and he would face the harsh reality.

Cagalli: Look, you can hide it from them all, I know how you're feeling. 

Kira: How can you possibly understand what I'm feeling...I may be your brother, but what I feel isn't of your concern.

Cagalli: Even though I'm your sister? That doesn't mean anything to you??

And Kazuma's enjoyment of the weekend, takes a drastic turn as things go from good, to bad, to worse.

Kazuma: I don't believe this...please tell me your kidding me...YOU'VE GOTTA BE ****ING ME!!!

And just when things couldn't get any worse, one of the group will have their very life hanging in the balance.

******: Wait a minute, do you hear that screaming?

*****: Yes, that sounds like...

******: Oh no! We've got to get over there now! Hurry!

Next time: Tough Luck

Song Used: New Divide - Linkin Park

Alright then, by now I'm sure you've got a number of questions. First off, in case you've read the scryed fic I posted and wondering WTF, it's very simple. As I set both fics in the real world, I decided to have the first one occur in the spring of 2009, while this one starts at the end of August. I'm not sure if this has ever been done before, but I decided to give it a try. I also don't see any harm in writing it like this, I see it as different and different can be good. While it may fall in the category of crossover, I wont be considering this as a crossover for a simple reason. The fact remains that few characters will be featured in this fic from the 1st one. Kazuma will be the only main character from 'Treasoner's Princess', and even then the focus will almost ALWAYS remain with Kira and the others. Lastly, as it might be considered a sequel and be taking place after TP, and seeing as Princess is still being written, I will do what I can NOT to reveal any kind of plot of the TP here in Striker's Angel if it hasn't happened. What I mean to say is that if something hasn't been written and posted in Treasoner's Princess yet, I wont say what has happened if it hasn't been written yet. I'll stick with the focus staying on the Gundam Seed characters, with Kazuma being a back-seat character, or one they might go to for advice.

One last thing, this fic already has its plans pretty much set in stone for the first few chapters, however if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm more than glad to hear what you, the reader(s), might have that you'd like to see happen in this story. Feel free to write me up. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Later.


End file.
